Deal With the Devil
by BlOnDeFrEaK4EvEr
Summary: Three girls run away from their village to find; strength, saftey, and family.
1. Chapter 1

Saki's POV

I looked over at Amaya and Rin; continuing towards the building when they nodded. I looked around one last time before trying the door. "Open," I whispered loud enough for them to hear. We stepped in cautiously, half expecting someone to pop out of nowhere, since this is the record building. "Guys it's up the stairs and first door on the right," I said looking at the small map behind the main desk.

Amaya looked at me, her dark blue eyes almost glowing. "Are you sure we are going to have files?"

"I'm pretty sure. I know I do, Rin probably does and you are from the Uchiha clan so they are bound to have something on you," I said walking up the stairs hoping none of them creaked.

"Saki, I found the door," Rin said standing next to the door that clearly says 'Civilian Records' in chipping paint. We walked inside and saw filing cabinets. "They are listed by last name." I nodded and opened the very first drawer and started searching through the files for my first name hoping to find my last name.

"Akasuna, Saki? Hey I think I found my file," I said pulling out the file and opening it. "It says Akasuna, Saki. Date of birth: November 17th. Age: 5. Hair color: Copper red. Eye color: light blue hazel near pupil. Important information: Leaf branch of the clan were known as Hell Raisers for their ability to raise the dead and have them fight for whomever they say. The 4th Hokage ordered the clan to be killed except for a newborn baby so she could be raised as a ninja and become a secret weapon of the village."

"Don't feel bad I found out that the 4th Hokage wasn't my father, I'm not even supposed to look like this," she pulled out a photo. "I'm supposed to have blue hair not blondish red." I saw her eyes flash for a second then the file flew across the room. "Oh and I'm an orphan," she growled out.

"At least they aren't going to make you watch them kill your family," we turned to Amaya with wide eyes not knowing what to say. "They are going to kill off the Uchiha's except for me, Itachi, and Sasuke, because we are young and haven't been taught how to fight. They are going to brain wash us and make us think that it was some other village," she said looking like she was about to burn the file. She looked up at us her dark blue eyes weren't blue anymore.

"Amaya, your eyes," I stopped not sure of how to describe them.

"What about them," she asked about to freak out.

"They aren't blue anymore," I paused and said, "go home act like we didn't do this, I'll start doing research so we can leave. How long until they plan to kill them?"

"They start in two months."

I smiled. "I can have a plan in two weeks and we will leave in three weeks to a month." They looked at me weird. "Don't ask, just go with it," I said putting my file back where I found it. I turned and looked at the floor and saw a picture, it looked like it had been crumpled up. "Hey look at this," I said picking it up. We saw a woman around twenty holding a baby girl both have dark red hair, and a boy in his early teens standing and half smiling; his hair was darker than both females. "It's me and my mom, but I don't know who the boy is. He isn't old enough to be my father, and he has brown eyes, not blue and hazel."

"Cousin," they asked together.

"Maybe," I said placing the picture in my pocket and walking out the room.

Amaya's POV

I watched Saki walk out of the room with Rin following behind, slowly I followed them outside. "Hey be careful on your way home," I said hugging them both and turning to walk home alone. As I got closer I could tell Itachi was up, walking around my room looking everywhere he could think for me. I sighed and climbed in through the bathroom window, sparing a quick glance in the mirror, and walked into my room acting surprised when I saw him in there. "Itachi," I said rubbing my eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I had a bad feeling and I came to see if you sensed it also," he said.

"Bad feeling about what," I asked sitting on my bed and pulling my little brother next to me.

"The clan, I feel like something bad is going to happen, but I can't tell what," he said muttering the last part.

"So, you come ask me if I feel it too," he nodded. I thought for a second if I should tell him. "Itachi, can you keep a secret, from everyone in the village?"

"Does this include Rin and Saki?"

"Does it ever," he shook his head. "Good. Now the village is planning on killing the clan starting in two months, only leaving me, you, and Sasuke alive. They believe our clan is getting to strong so they are going to kill us all before we can take over," I stopped and finally looked up at him. "They killed Saki's real clan a few years ago so they could use her as a weapon."

"Why? And when did you get the sharingan," he asked noticing my eyes.

"She is a Hell Raiser, and earlier when I was reading the file about me."

"Why do they have a file on you, you're not in the academy yet."

"Apparently the village keeps files on all civilians," I said smoothing his hair. "So, what was the nightmare this time?"

"I don't remember much of it. I remember seeing your picture getting passed around town and father actually looked sad, and mother was crying. I couldn't find Rin or Saki either," he said holding on as tight as possible as if he could keep me from moving.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight just to prove that I won't disappear," I questioned him still smoothing his hair. He nodded his head and lied down, taking up half of my bed. "Thanks you little turd," I mumbled sliding under the covers.

Saki's POV

I sneaked back into the Hanuro household being as quiet as possible as to not wake up Sakura, again. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my neck. "Jigoku ageru. Now I understand," I said running my fingers over the marks. I glared at the mirror remembering me asking why I didn't look like the rest of them. They said that it was because I got the recessive red hair blue eyes. I went to my room and started to read the extensive amounts of books I have hidden. After about two hours of reading I decided to go to sleep.

***Dream***

I looked around feeling the heat around me, seeing red hot rocks out the windows. I looked around the room it looked as black as an obsidian gem. "Wow, it's beautiful in here," I said looking up at the chandelier made of many different kinds of crystals.

"It's about time you've shown yourself to me," I heard a voice say from the far end of the room.

"Who are you," I asked completely confused.

"I am Lucifer or the Devil, as you may know me. Now what took so long for the last Hell Raiser to show up?" I looked at him and studied his red soulless eyes, dark well toned body, and his light brown hair made him look almost innocent.

"I just found out today that I was a Hell Raiser. I never knew of that term other than the birthmark on my neck."

"You were never told by your mother?"

"She was killed when I wasn't even six months old. I've been raised by the Hanuro's," I said half glaring. "Wait, I have an idea," I said suddenly knowing how to get out of the village.

"What is it," he asked eying my suspiciously.

"You help me and my friends get out of the village and then within a certain extent I will do one thing that you want me to."

"I'll think about it," he said.

"Thank you. Oh and how am I supposed to be a Hell Raiser?"

"I'll tell you when you leave the village."

"So you'll help," I asked tilting my head to the side.

He sighed in a very defeated manner his eyes mirroring that of an elderly man. "Only if when you eventually die you take over as the devil."

"Sure, why not," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good, now it's time for you to wake up. I'll start putting a plan to work when you and your friends are together."

"Wait," I said making him look at me. "Wait until my birthday in one month."

"Deal," he nodded his head and with that I woke up.

**Normal**

I looked around noting nothing was out of place. My dirty clothes in a corner of my room, my brush set in front of my mirror, everything had its place and everything was in it. I was a very neat person one of the few flaws I would love to live without. I sat up and looked around my bed and noticed a book sitting on my night table, "History of Hell Raising" by Hiroko Akasuna. I opened the front cover and saw a note.

"_Dear Saki,_

_I believe this will aide you in figuring out just what you should live up to. With enough work you will be able to surpass even she who wrote the book on this matter, your great-great-great grandmother._

_Good Luck,_

_Lucifer."_

"Wow that's surprisingly nice," I mutter moving over to my dresser and grabbing a dark blue t-shirt and black shorts. I ran a brush through my crimson red hair slowly humming a wordless tune, putting my hair up in a pony tail I got dressed and hid the book from Lucifer. Walking down the stairs I could hear my "parents" talking about me.

"Honey you know she doesn't want to be a ninja."

"We were told to raise her as a ninja and to be loyal to us also," I heard the gruff undertone in my father's voice.

"Oh, so what are we going to do when she finds out what that mark on her neck means? She's going to hate us and the village if we don't tell her or if we send her to the academy, either way she will hate this place," I heard mother say.

SLAP! "You dumb bitch, I'm just following orders we are not to tell her about what happened until the village gets the entire story straight, and when the Uchiha's are killed we will be taking in Amaya, Itachi, and Sasuke," he said walking out the kitchen and into the living room not seeing me standing on the steps with wide eyes.

"If only he knew how smart she was, he would know that we need to tell her now," she said to herself.

"Good morning mother," I said with a fake smile choosing this moment to act like nothing was wrong. I looked at her face noticing that her cheek was turning a very bright red. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh just me being clumsy this morning when I woke up and walked into a corner," she said rubbing the back of her head.

I looked at her. "You sure that doesn't look like you walked into a corner and I know that from experience," I said smiling.

"Well I walked into the wall next to it, but it is still more like a corner than a wall," she was still trying to lie to me.

"If you say so," I said in a sing song voice. I sat at the table and looked out the back door into the garden.

"I'm surprised you're up already. I was going to let you sleep in more since you are starting the academy today."

"No, I'm not," I said not turning away from the door. "If you send me to the academy I'll get myself kicked out in one day."

"Honey, don't do that you'll make your father mad and will leave your friends alone in class," she said knowing that I normally back down when she dangles them in front of me.

I smiled. "Silly mommy, they don't want to go either and will try to get kicked out also."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so it has been a long time since I have even looked at this and I decided to try and continue if it is bad I'm sorry, but it should get better grammar, spelling, and flow wise. I would like constructive critisism just be semi nice please.**

** Okay you read now! :)**

*Saki's POV*

I met up with Amaya and Rin outside of the academy, all of us smiling. "Ready to get kicked out," I asked as we walked into the building. They both nodded their heads, "Good."

We all sat in the back away from everyone else and started to talk about last night. "Itachi had a dream last night about us. We dissapeared and my picture was getting passed around and nobody had seen us for a couple of days. I had to let him stay in my bed to prove to him I wasn't going anywhere." Amaya said looking guilty about lying to her favorite brother.

"No one even noticed that I was gone last night. I mean I got caught in the kitchen, but I was getting water so the guards didn't think anything of it," Rin shook her head, "How dumb can they be?"

"I don't know, but my "mom" knows that I'm smarter then I let on and got slapped by my "dad". He didn't see me when he stormed out of the kitchen this morning after he did it." I rubbed my temples and remembered, "I met the Devil last night, he gave me a book about being a Hell Raiser."

"That's awesome!" They quietly yelled. I just shrugged my shoulders as the teacher walked in, I began to tune him out before he even said his name. I looked to each side of me and noticed that all three of us were kind of lost in our own world.

"Haruno, Saki, Uchiha, Amaya, Namikaze, Rin! Are you three listening to a word I am saying?" The teacher yelled and caused the whole class to look at us.

We looked at each other and smiled. "Nope!"

His face turned so red, we had to bite our tongues to keep from laughing. "Stop day dreaming and pay attention."

I mummbled, "It's not day dreaming if you are actually asleep." We all giggled and tuned him out again.

**Lunch Time**

We got up with everyone else getting ready to go eat. "Saki, Amaya, Rin stay here for a minute we need to talk." The class went "oohh" on their way out. Once the last kid left the teacher closed the door. "If you three keep day dreaming during class you are going to get kicked out of the academy until next year. Do you want that?"

"Yes!" We yelled.

"Why would you do that? Don't you want to be amazing ninja someday?" He questioned.

"Not really, I don't," Rin said.

"I'm not a fan of fighting physically," Amaya said.

"I don't want to be forced into something I don't like." I stated dryly.

"Come to think of it none of us are here by choice." Rin commented.

"You should just kick us out know and save yourself the trouble later." Amaya and I added together.

"No, you three will complete one day of school and I will be talking to your parents and the Hokage later about this. Now go eat." He said motioning for us to leave.

*Three Weeks Later** (a/n they have been kicked out of all the classes in the academy)

"Happy Birthday!" I sat up seeing my "family" standing around my bed, I mumbled something about no mornings and more nightie night. I layed back down and tried to go back to sleep; however, they had different plans and dragged me up and out of bed saying something about how I need to get ready for my party today.

"Can I hang out with Rin and Amaya untill it is time for my party?" I asked only half awake.

"Only if you promise to be home before two o'clock," my "mom" said.

"I promise," I said. She nodded her head and walked out of my room with "dad" and Sakura. I immediately woke up and began pack a bag using the scrolls I took from the study and put everything I could fit into them before putting them in the bag along with the book I got three weeks ago- that I barely had time to read. I dropped the bag out of my window and went down stairs and out the front door. I ran to my window grabbed my bag and went to the West Gate.

When I got there I saw Amaya and Rin sitting on the bench near the gate. Amaya sighed and shook her head. "A guard comes by the Gate every five minutes and one is due back sometime soon. After they go by we can leave." I nodded and sat on the bench next to them.

A guard came in view of the gate and looked around for a second or two and then walked away. We grabbed out stuff and ran out of the gate and onto the make shift path that travelers used. We started to walked after we got not even a fifth a mile away and stopped when we heard rustling. I slowly moved to the moving bush and moved aside the branches and saw three injured animals.

"Aww, guys they're so cute," I said smiling and reaching towards the panther curled up in a ball. I laughed as she began to purr as I stroked her head. "I'm going to name you Kimiko," I said smiling at her.

"Look at him he is so adorable," Rin said picking up the tiger. "I shall name you Yoshi." She snuggled him against her cheek.

"Shun," Amaya said carefully lifting the eagle from the ground. We looked at her weird. "It means fast or talented."

"So we have 'senior, noble child', 'good luck,' and 'fast or talented.' Cool." Rin beamed. "So where do we go now?"

"We can go to Kusa or Ame. Take your pick." I said not caring either way.

"Kusa, less war torn," Amaya replied before Rin had a chance.

"Okay we have to go north a few miles then back west and we should just have a straight shot from there." They nodded and we started walking north.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had the choice between writting this or a paper for english...I think I made the right choice.**

*Saki's POV*

I sat in my bed staring at the ceiling trying to get rid of the feeling of dread. 'Tomorrow is a 17th birthday! Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen tomorrow?' I kept screaming in my head then followed by someone from the Leaf village will find us, Orochimaru will find us, or hell is going to freeze over and I lose all of my abilities.

I heard chuckling. "You think hell will freeze over and you will lose the power to control the dead?" I looked up and saw Lucifer I didn't say anything I just scratched the back of my head. "I'll give you a hint. It does have to do with your past in more ways then one."

I stared at him trying to figure out what he meant when I heard Kimiko growl from her place next to my bed. I could also faintly hear Yoshi growling. "Lucifer, what do you mean?" I said slightly freaked out knowing damn well that Kimiko and Yoshi only growl if there is a lot of chakara near by.

He smiled. "You will find out soon enough." And he left.

I got out of bed and pulled up my hair headed to Rin's room. "Rin get up and get ready we might have to fight soon." She sat up and nodded. I ran to Amaya's room next. Shun was staring out the window facing south, I looked out and saw a group of maybe eight or so people. "Amaya wake up we have a problem."

She sat up, "What did Rin eat all the food again?"

"No, people are coming. Not good people either." I said dragging her to the window.

"Shit. Is Rin up?" I noddded yes. "Hide your chakara and all of us will sit in the kitchen and act like we have no idea they are here or are coming." I nodded and ran back to Amaya telling her and went to start tea.

We three sat at the island in the kitchen drinking tea, laughing about the fact that everytime something big/bad happens it is on my birthday. "Guys maybe I'm cursed." I tried to say with a straight face. We started laughing again when our eyes all met, Rin fell on the floor and I was about to follow; however, a knock sounded through the house.

"I'll get it." I said shaking slightly, but with a shake of my head I stood up straight and walked to the front door and opened it. I looked at the group in front of me and my eyes widened. "I-Itachi?" I choked out. He lifted his head slightly, I smiled. "Rin, Amaya come here. It's Itachi!"

"What?" They yelled coming to the front door.

I shook my head. "I'm assuming that means now I have to be at least semi polite and let you all in, at least so we can catch up with our otouto." I stepped out of the doorway and shoved the other two out of the way beginging to laugh at the faces of the other people's confusion

Itachi stepped in and gave us all a hug and then he slapped us all in the head and glared at us. "You have explaining to do." We didn't get a chance to do anything before he was on the ground with a panther, tiger and eagle sitting on him.

"Kimiko-" "Yoshi-" "Shun-" "Off. Now." They listened and got off each going to their perspective person. We walked into the living room and sat on our chairs leaving two couches left over for the others.

Kimiko climbed up in my lap and began to purr as I scratched behind her ear. "Itachi, you did have every right to slap us. We told you we would never leave you and you got forced to do something that no one should ever have to do. However, none of us wanted to be used as weapons and mindless killing machines. We were tired of being lied to. I wanted to learn who I really am and I found it out." I smiled. "And I got over my fear of death."

Rin looked up from laying her head in Yoshi's neck and looked at me for the okay, I nodded. "I wanted to know who my real family was, it cretainly wasn't the 4th Hokage." She got rid of the jutsu and her eyes turned to her purple-gray color and her hair went back to blue. "I still don't know who my family is, but I know that Amaya and Saki will always be there for me. I love fighting by the way and messing with people." She smiled at the end.

We both looked to Amaya, she was looking at Shun having a conversation. She sighed and shook her head. "I just lost and arguement with an eagle. I still don't like fighting hand to hand and Itachi." She paused. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone with our bastard of a father. I wanted to tell you so bad that we were leaving, but I couldn't." She got up and walked out of the room Shun following shortly after.

Itachi was about to follow her, but I stopped him. "Don't, she left the room for a reason and with the mood she's in even I wouldn't go near her right now." He nodded his head and sat back down. I stretched my back as much as I could and while putting my arms back down I knocked a picture frame to the ground. My eyes shot open and I looked to see that I knocked over the one that was in my file. "Crap." I pushed Kimiko out of my lap and began to pick up the glass peices. I made a pouch with my shirt to hold them and picked up as many big peices as I could leaving the smaller peices there so I wouldn't cut myself with them.

"I'll show them where they can stay tonight," Rin said motioning them out of the room.

I looked back down at the glass and sat back on my feet. When I thought they all were gone I picked up the picture and looked at it. Slowly smiling at the small family. "Saki, why do you have that picture?"

I turned and saw a man who looked like an older version of the boy in the picture. "It's the only think that I have that shows who my mother is or was depending on how you look at it. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because that is a picture of me, my aunt, and my neice." He said sitting behind me.

"Wait, you're my cousin?" He nodded his head. "Wow."

*Amaya POV*

I walked out to the lake behind the house and sat out looking into the water. "Why do I have to be so weak in front of people. Why didn't I get the same confidence as the rest of the clan?" _' You know Amaya-chan it isn't like you to question yourself.' _'I know Shun. I thought I got over the whole not a lot of confidence thing over the past couple of years, but I guess not.' _'I think you are just scared that your little brother is mad at you.' _'He probably is mad at me at all of us or at least dissapointed for lying to him.' _'Did he ever hold a grudge against you when you were younger.' _I shook my head no. _'So why would that change?' _I looked over a Shun ans smiled. "I guess it wouldn't change would it? He will always be my family and you aren't meant to hold grudges against them."

I walked back into the house and heard Saki say, "Wait, you're my cousin? Wow." I smiled and walked up the stairs headed to my room and stopped at Rin's door. I heard her saying something, but I couldn't make anything out. 'Well she's pissed,' I thought quickly getting away from her door before she realized I was trying to listen in. I walked into my room and saw Itachi sitting on my bed looking at the picture of me and him from a week or two before we left. I sat next to him and said one thing. "I'm sorry." He pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back until I eventually fell asleep.

*Rin's POV*

I just learned all the names on the Akatsuki as they call themselves and showed them where all of our rooms are and were they are staying. I walked into my room and started to brush my hair, just so I could braid it before I go to sleep. Yoshi was asleep on the floor next to my bed which I was about to get it when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Pein and Konan.

"We need to talk." Konan said. I motioned for them to come in. "We are your parents."

"Prove it."

"You're birthday is January 8th." Konan said.

"You were found between Ame and Kahona wrapped in a purple blanket with your name on one of the corners." Pein said.

"How come they found me?Why didn't you come get me?" I was slowly becoming angrier and angrier.

"We were having a picnic and they ambushed us we put you in a bush so that no one would find you, but the Fourth Hokage did." Konan sounded guilty.

"We tried, but when we went to the village we couldn't find you." Pein's voice didn't change once as he spoke.

"Get out." They looked up shocked. "I said get out."

"Not untill we are done speaking." Pein spoke sternly.

"You may not be done speaking, but I am done listening. Now get the fuck out of my room or I will make you." I said glaring. They stayed still for a second then Konan tried to take a step towards me. I used the rinnegan and pushed them both out of my room and locked my door. I walked back to my bed, but I fell in the middle of the floor fighting back the tears that threatened to leak out my eyes. Yoshi, who had woken up with my yelling, came over to me and rested his head in my lap.

_'Rin, please don't cry.' _'I don't even know why I am crying. I don't even know what is going through my head at this point.' I wiped my cheeks and took deep breaths trying to stop the tears. _'Calm down it'll be okay, I promise, I'll always be here to protect you.' _I kissed his head. "I know you will always protect me Yoshi." I finally got off the floor and got in bed, Yoshi climbing in after me.

I was almost asleep when there was a knock at my door. I got up and opened it and saw Hidan. "What do you want?"

"I want to fucking know why leader and Konan look like someone just ripped their hearts out." He answered.

"Because I did now leave me alone." I began to close the door.

"Wait, how did you do that?" He asked looking very interested in the story.

"None of your fucking bussiness. Now leave or I will make you." I growled.

"Make me bi-" Ipunched him in the gut.

"Stay out of my room." I closed the door and layed in bed and eventually fell asleep.

**Please review to at least show that this was better than writting about how my grandfather is suposed to survive a zombie apocalypse.**


	4. Chapter 4

*Saki's POV*

I was walking up to my room ready to finally get some sleep, but I saw one of the guys sitting against the wall in pain. "Did she punch you?" He looked up at me and glared. I smirked, "I'll take that as a yes. You tried to pry into something or you called her a bitch. Which one?"

"Both." I stared at him mouth agape. "What the hell are you staring at bitch?"

I walked up to him and slapped him. "One, you do not call any of us a bitch. Two, I'm shocked that she didn't chop your head off for prying and calling her a bitch." I held him to the wall by his neck. "All three of us are private people and do not like it when someone tries to pry into our past or our present. I suggest you leave Rin alone." I let him fall to the ground and walked away. I walked outside no longer tired.

I went and sat out next to the lake behind the house trying to convince myself to train. _'Saki it isn't like you to have to struggle to train.' _"I know Kimiko, but I don't trust these people. Even Itachi I don't fully trust while he is with them." _'Maybe you could ask Lucifer what he knows and thinks about them.' _"And this is why I love you Kimiko." I smiled and moved and sat with my legs crossed and my eyes closed. I began to sing.

"Devin lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal. Give your soul to me. For eternity, release your life to begin another time with her. End your grief with me there's another way." I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by obsidian and heat.

"Oh Lucifer where are you?" I called out in a slightly sing song voice.

"Who died now?" He questioned as he walked around a corner. "Who is that behind you?"

I turned around. "One of the people I came to you to ask about. How did you get here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I heard singing and followed it. By the way my name is Kisame."

Lucifer turned to me. "Why not ask him?"

I scrunched up my nose. "Because, he's human he'll ask questions back. He's already going to question this."

"What do you mean by 'he's human' aren't you human too?" Kisame asked.

I gave Lucifer a look. "I told you he was going to ask questions. And besides it is more of I want information on three people, especially after what I heard from Rin's room earlier." I turned to the walking shark. "Go stare out the window do not leave the building or the room for that matter. We don't need someone to think you a newbie and torture you."

"Why would they torture me?" He looked so confused.

"Because Hoshigaki, we are in Hell as in the place you and the rest of the Akatsuki will go when you die." Lucifer turned to me and motioned for us to go sit at the table and talk. "Now Saki, what did you need to know?"

"Pein and Konan what can you tell me about them?" I asked quietly.

"Both of them were trained by Jiraiya after the 2nd shinobi war and they also had a friend named Yahiko when they were younger. Yahiko originally formed the Akatsuki to get rid of Hanzo. They are also Rin's parents." He answered just as quietly as I asked.

"Okay that answers two questions. Now there is a guy named Tobi he is like a lackey, but he is hiding something. So who is he really?" I again asked quietly.

"Madara Uchiha, that name is all I really need to tell you isn't it, since you've run into him before." Lucifer looked at me judging my level of anger.

"He will be getting an ear full eventually. However, I guess I have to continue to act like I don't know who he is." I sighed. "Also, the Akatsuki what are their goals?"

"Their goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for world domination saying they want to bring peace; hoever, aslong as Madara is calling the true shots real peace will never happen." He said watching Kisame to make sure he wasn't listening.

I nodded and thanked Lucifer before quickly giving him a hug and calling out to Kisame. "Kisame we got to go." I said closing my eyes and waiting for him to be close enough for me to sing, but before I could sing Lucifer called my name.

"Saki, happy birthday," he said just loud enough to hear. I smiled and nodded my thanks before I began to sing.

"Dragged ya down below, down to the devil's show to be his guest forever. Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side an old acquaintance served. Flesh is burning you can smell it in the air cause men like you have such and easy soul to steal. So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head. You're now a slave until the end of time here. Nothing stops the madness, turning, haunting, yearning. Pull the trigger."

I opened my eyes and saw Kisame looking like he was going to be sick. "You had your eyes open didn't you?" He nodded his head. "Let's get you to lie down."

We walked back to the house in silence until her broke it with a question. "Today is your birthday?" I nodded my head. "And you are still nice enough to let us stay in your house when most would just ignore us."

I stopped and looked at him with a glare in place before he even turned to me. "Hoshigaki do not take me letting all of you staying here as kindness. It was more for Amaya to see her brother again; I let the rest of you in because he was with you."

I walked into the house and cleaned up our tea from earlier and made sure everything was in its place before turning out the lights and heading to my room. I laid in my bed and tried to sleep, but I felt someone watching me. Kimiko must've too because she came and laid protectively next to me I felt the presence disappear and sighed in relief, then someone knocked on my door.

I got out of my bed and opened my door to see Amaya and Rin along with Yoshi and Shun. I let then in and watched as they sat on my bed slowly letting their eyes drift over my room. "You felt someone watching you too," I whispered. They nodded their heads, "Stay in here tonight and we never go anywhere without telling one another." 'I'll tell them about Madara in the morning.' _'Might as well tell Rin that Pein and Konan were telling the truth.'_ I nodded my head and slowly fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Rin and Amaya protectively and fell into a light sleep.

**The songs used were Inside the Fire by Disturbed and Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. And if you see something that seems wrong please tell me something sounds off when I read it, but I can't find it; however, it may be nothing. Thanks for reading! ****:)**


End file.
